coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 327 (29th January 1964)
Plot Len makes Jerry work Saturday afternoon in helping him with the estimate to convert the factory basement into the club. Len talks up what's needed to get more money out of Laurie. Frank rings a friend, telling him to watch Ken on television but admits he has doubts about the wisdom of his son's actions. Val is still annoyed with Ken. Minnie invites Ena to watch the interview on her set but she's not interested, more bothered about visiting councillor Ernie Loughton with Swindley to discuss their opposition to the club. Myra shows off her skills at darts, surprising Len. Jack moves his television into the bar for the regulars to watch the interview. Dennis hints that Laurie should give him a job in the club but gets nowhere. Val goes to Dave's flat to watch the programme with him. She voices her concerns to him that nothing else matters to Ken when he gets a bee in his bonnet. She enjoys his company. The programme begins with Ken interviewed alongside Frank Quaile of the council. The two clash badly as Quaile tries to talk up their rebuilding programme and Ken accuses him of being smug before the programme is wound up. Watching, Dave thinks his friend went too far but the next day the residents are divided as to who won the argument. Val tells Ken he shouldn't have lost his temper, making a fool of himself and is told in return that she should be more encouraging. Len isn't pleased to hear that Laurie has been invited for Sunday lunch at No.11. Ken isn't happy when Frank thinks he lost the argument. Firm allies for once, Ena and Swindley complement each other on the Mission's Sunday service. Martha tells them that Laurie is inside the factory basement. There, he and Elsie are kissing. Before they can leave, Ena and Swindley arrive and tell Laurie that they are going to stop his plans. Elsie laughs at them. Cast Regular cast *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Mr Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Myra Booth - Susan Jameson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie Guest cast *David Robbins - Jon Rollason *Laurie Frazer - Stanley Meadows *Frank Quaile - Brian Oulton *Interviewer - Jerome Willis *Floor Manager - Ronald Elms Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Front room *Corner Shop *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry *Elliston's Raincoat Factory - Basement *152a Victoria Street - Bedsit *Television studio Notes *Ena Sharples states that the only television programme she ever wants to watch is the Queen's Christmas Day speech, "and we haven't had that this time". This reflects the fact that on 25th December 1963 the speech was on radio only as the Queen was heavily pregnant with Prince Edward, who was born the following March. *Martha Longhurst asks Ena "you're never writing to Prince Philip again?" when her friend vows to take the case against the Viaduct Sporting Club to the highest authority, referencing the 1962 storyline in which Coronation Street was to be renamed Florida Street. The aforementioned storyline caused trouble for Granada at the time as it contravened a law forbidding mentions of individual living members of the Royal Family in drama presentations, and after Episode 149 was aired on 16th May 1962, the Postmaster-General contacted Granada and told them to drop all references from future scripts. However, other programmes began to mention the Royal Family and by the time this episode aired the law had fallen into disuse. *The interview with Ken Barlow heavily references the Newsom Report which had been published in 1963 and which mentioned, in part, the neglected state of some British school buildings, the point being made that a temporary building across the road from Bessie Street School had directly led to Susan Schofield's death when she and her fellow pupils had crossed the road to access this facility. *Arthur Leslie makes an error in his lines and addresses Len Fairclough as "Ken" instead. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Annie Walker (Doris Speed), Harry Hewitt (Ivan Beavis), Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss) and Miss Nugent (Eileen Derbyshire). *''TV Times'' synopsis: In spite of the opposition, Kenneth continues with his crusade - meanwhile, Swindley and Ena Sharples assemble for battle against Laurie Frazer *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,973,000 homes (3rd place). Notable dialogue Ena Sharples: "I don't follow fashion - I lead it." Category:1964 episodes